custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crazy-Lihkan38/Archive
If you'd like to talke to me, here's the place! Just remember to leave the date first, then message, then sign your name with four tildes ~~~~ or your own sig. Thanks! Archive listed below -1/12/08 Hey, Crazy-Lhikan! I couldn't help noticing that a few of your MoCs have spelling errors. Would you mind if I corrected them? (Note: not specific names) User:TosRetyk -1/14/07 Excuse me, CL38, you changed my Template(Locations)! I was kind enough to put your islands on there, and I don't mind that you made a specail part for the four great lands, but you added some that don't have enough information to be on there and you took out Kiel and Kikina! I am going to replace Henkka's Island and Tapio's Original Homeland with them, as it was I'' who origginaly made it. Oh but I like your Comics!:D! User:Toa Retyk -I am really User:TosRetyk, but the Wiki wouldn't let me back on my name, :'(, so I had to start a new one. -1/14/07 Whoops! Sorry, Crazy-Lhikan! I thought Kikina wasn't on there. All the same, will you please edit the Template and put Kiel back on (in Gray)? The won't let me edit it. Did you take away the v|e thing? User:Toa Retyk -1/14/07 Hey, I like the Animation! How'd you make it? User:Toa Retyk -1/18/08 Did you see Hodoka's Blog that I made. What do you think? --Hodoka2 01:22, 19 January 2008 (UTC) -2/18/08 Thanks responding to me, and thank you for looking over my Blog. {Make an Appointment to Me!}. Hodoka2 00:52, 19 February 2008 (UTC) -2/20/08 You are making a movie! wow, I would like to see it. Thank you. Hodoka2 00:23, 21 February 2008 (UTC) -2/20/08 That was hilariously funny. I have a question for you. Does Brickshelf give you certian limit amount of megabytes's for you to upload your movies, and if so, how much mb's does it give you to upload your movies? Hodoka2 02:20, 21 February 2008 (UTC) -2/21/08 If it's OK that I made the Toa Bounty Hunter article for you, I'd be happy to make others. If you think that some information is not fit for your story, please tell me. Oh, and by the way, I make articles for your MoCs when I find one without much story and I can think of one. -2/22/08 Comix#3 movie was pretty funny. Hodoka2 01:54, 23 February 2008 (UTC) -2/23/08 I would love for Hodoka to guest star on Season 2, I would just have to make a pixilized version for you to use in your movie. Thanks for responding. Hodoka2 02:31, 24 February 2008 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Congratulations for becoming an admin, Crazy-Lihkan38! Link0505 03:39, 20 February 2008 (UTC) LINK0505 I just viewed the three CL88 Comix Movies, and they were really '''awesome'! Link0505 04:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Link0505 May I make the Spy Assasin and Giant Swords articles? Link0505 10:06, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Link0505 -2/27/08 Congrats on winning the Admin. Hope to have the best of luck. Remember that this is a big responsabillity. But I know you will do great. On another note, My brother is almost done with making the Hodoka paint image for you to use in Season 2. Its coming out great. And again, congrats. Hodoka2 22:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Wait a minute...Hodoka'll be in season 2 of CL88 Comix? Could I give you a paint image of...Ghuthlin to have in it? Deleted I found this on Custom Bionicles:Vote for Adminship when it redirected me to editing.I've contacted Sannse,and I have no clue what's going on. -- ContribsThe OracleChat with me 22:25, 26 February 2008 (UTC) P.S:The logo that was on the main page has dissapeared too,along with the "Welcome to:"image. Manual of Style Hi Lihkan!I have decided that we are in desperate need of a Manual of Style,and so I need your help.Me,you,Tesh Vohore,and,after I tell him,Toa Retyk will be working on this.Please help if you can!-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:50, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Bioleader's Sergestion Hi CL38 are you and Admin because I would like to ask you or them wether Me and ToaAuserv can set up a Compation to see who can build the best Fanon Creation (all the details) are on Auserv's Talk Page User talk:ToaAuserv Zaster 11:47, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Deletion of Userboxes Please stop deleting the Userbox page.I am going to put up community-use userboxes there.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 01:39, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Template:Delete Using will not allow other users to delete pages,it simply lets them tell us that they think the page should be deleted.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) So, what? So, can you put Ghuthlin in Season 2? I have the Image ready on his page. Um...I'm not good with making different Sprites and Poses, could you do that? Oh, and I'd be fine, in fact, I'd rather you, re-color him! Uh, actually, you forgot the 'h' after the 'G'.:) CL88 Comix Movie The Part 4 is so cool! I'm expecting Part 5 already! Link0505 04:17, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Link0505 -3/9/08 PART IV was very cool! I'm expecting that part 5 will be even better. --Hodoka2 07:46, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome to TOP Welcome to TOP! If you have any questions about your role,please leave them on my talk page. P.S:There isn't really anything in the company that needs full-time work,so you don't have to worry about that. at 02:08, 12 March 2008 (UTC):P.P.S:If you can,I welcome your character as a guest star for my comics if you have the time. -- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:06, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Quotes -3/12/08 I love the inspirational quote section of your user page. :) Gatris Nui Sure it can be in the storyline,although I would prefer it be left in my category,and that you ask me about anything you are not sure about so you have the right info.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 23:18, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Interwiki What's wrong with the Interwiki Links? New toa -3/17/08 Hello, I would first off like to say happy St.Patricks Day, and second I like how you remade Toa Crazy-Lihkan38. -3/18/08 Thanks for responding back. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Oracle Nui Thanks for putting up Oracle Nui on the main page.I never would have thought of it!-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:11, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Job Hi CL38, I was thinking that maybe we should choose our jobs/special fields now(what you do best as an admin,such as Chief editor),and I have already chosen Chief Technician for myself.You may want to discuss what your job will be with Toa Retyk so you don't get mixed up or anything.This is for the community,so if they have an urgent problem,they can go to an admin who has a specialty in that field so it can be fixed earlier.Once you have your job,please post in on my talk page so I know and I can put it on the contact an admin page. Thanks, Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 01:41, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Easter -3/23/08 Happy Easter CL38. --Hodoka2 00:21, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Template help How do I make a template like this?: -''Omega32'' My user page My Talk Me on BZP e-Mail Hi CL38, If you would,please give me your e-Mail adress.I am not going to give it away,I am going to invite you to write on Oracle Nui for BioFanFic (Bionicle Fan Fiction,as I call it).Please respond ASAP. Thanks, P.S:It says I need your e-Mail to invite you.They won't send you any spam,I know that already. -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 18:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC)